


To Brave Beyond the Path of Agape

by Sincerely_Devra



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Lives (Merlin), Canon Rewrite, It'll be awesome I promise, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magic wasn't a secret to begin with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-22 17:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Devra/pseuds/Sincerely_Devra
Summary: No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny.~The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah ~Will their hearts brave beyond the path of agape?The truth shall change their path in destiny, or lies their doom.





	1. Prologue: Prophesier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prophecies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background and literacy notes found in endnote,

  (Please tell me I am not the only one seeing this).

 ~~~~~~~

0%%[]:::::::::::::::>

~~~~~~~

The Great Purge is at Albion’s doorstep,

One Kingdom stands at its Center.

Threatening to eradicate Magic across its Lands;

Innocent and Guilty alike shall burn on Pyres of Hate.

Flames shall see its beginning and its end.

 

And the Dame of two Siblings

One of adulterous Debauchery and the other of Union's Love

Shall die from the deceit of the Old

And the New shall fuel the fires wrath

No kingdom shall remain unscathed

 

The wings of Emrys

Shall come to the aid of the Once and Future King

Two halves shall marry as one

And together shall restore the balance between New and Old

Once more Magic shall be restored

And the Kingdoms of Albion shall be united under one crown.

 

Beware

The one they call Emrys

walks in the shadows

He is your Destiny but he is your Doom.

 

Beware

Morgan Le Fay,

She is the Darkness of your light,

and the Hatred to your Love

 

Beware,

the Ruinmark of the Disir

The Golden age of Albion will end

When Evil unite

And Truth and Lies the End of your Reign.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources:   
> Geoffrey of Monmouth and Robert de Boron give the oldest known accounts of King Arthur. 
> 
> Once and Future King, Prophecy of Merlin, Legend of Arthur, Excalibur, Camelot, and of course Merlin (TV). 
> 
> Two main concepts that I took from the above sources, is the early life of Merlin, and the conception and death of Arthur. 
> 
> When the TV series ended, the producers actually killed off Arthur and left Merlin to wonder the Earth over the centuries waiting for his return. This is part of the original works by Geoffrey of Monmouth, and Robert de Boron written in the 11th and 12th century C.E. 
> 
> Background notes about my version:
> 
> The first time I read anything about King Arthur, I was in middle school. This was a very long time ago and I cannot remember the name of the book series. It followed the life of Merlin as a boy named Emrys who lived in a small village with his mother, Hunith. Emrys was born with magic, one of which was over the element of fire, but he couldn't control it well. 
> 
> One day the Crusaders came into their village and attempted to burn some one at the stake, Emrys tries to intervene. There was a blinding flash of light, and Emrys is blinded. He thought all his vision was taken away, but when he took off the bandages, he found he could see golden energy of all living things. But everything else was dark. He goes on a journey because he is ashamed of disability and how his village treats him. He gets lost in the desert and takes the name Merlin after the small falcon saved his life, he used the eyes of the Merlin to see out of the desert. (The land was barren of plants and most wildlife, so he couldn't see anything.)
> 
> In my story Merlin is called Emrys and lives with the Druids until their camp is attacked and he goes to live with his birth mother Hunith. He takes the name Merlin to disguise himself, because everyone knows his name and he is hunted. Merlin does get injured and briefly looses his sight, he can see magic energy, but can also see regularly as well. 
> 
> The historic literature that I loosely base my story a combination of Geoffrey of Monmouth and Robert de Boron. I use their accounts to justify Arthur's and Morgona's birth. In my story they are full siblings, but neither know. 
> 
> Arthur's mother, Igraine (Ygraine) was married first to the King Gorlois, Duke of Cornwall and had three daughters, Elaine, Morgan Le Fey (Morgana), and Morgause.  
> King Uther, who conquered Camelot and became a King, hosted a tourey (tournament) and feast inviting the neighboring kingdoms. He met and fell in love with Ygraine, but it was one sided. She was a dutiful wife and left with her husband. Uther saw this as an act of war the two kingdoms go to war. Ygraine is hidden safe away in a tower during the war. 
> 
> In this version Uther asks Merlin to disguise him as her husband Gorlois and he enters the tower and they have sex, she believes it to be her husband. Gorlois is slain in battle and she is pregnant with Arthur, not knowing it is Uther's son. She then marries Urther.  
> In this tale Morgause has two sons Gawain and Mordred (prophesied in the Once and Future King to kill Arthur and succeeds just like in the TV series. 
> 
> There are more- much more tales of King Arthur, 
> 
> Other notes: Merlin/Emrys will not be blind, he can change into the shape of a merlin. He does see and hear magic. He is telepathic like the Druids. He knows his name to be Emrys and he knows it is his duty to protect Arthur from a really early age. 
> 
> Hunith is Gaius's sister, making Merlin his nephew. He hides Balinor with her at the beginning of the Great Purge and they fall in love but he leaves without even knowing about Merlin. 
> 
> He, like other Creatures of Magic felt the day Emrys was born. Emrys is conceived of pure magic, born from the deaths of thousands of people burned at the stake with magic. To keep the balance; to give a life one must be taken. 
> 
> Thousands were taken and Merlin was born with the combined magic of them all. 
> 
> Oh and Morgana is unknowingly Arthur's full sibling not half. Uther used Nimueh (not Merlin) to disguise himself as Gorlois to rape Ygraine. Morgana was conceived, but since magic from the Old Religion was used, a life must be taken in turn and Gorlois dies in battle. 
> 
> Uther then marries Ygraine taking in Morgana as his ward, knowing she is in fact his daughter but abandons Mogrause because she is not blood related. She was then trained to be a High Priestess. (Plot) Later he uses Nimueh to conceive a male heir, Arthur. Ygraine dies. Uther loved her so much that he forsake the Old Religion starting the Purge, and practices the New Religion that Ygraine father practiced. 
> 
> Enjoy.


	2. The Purge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history and relevant information of the Great Purge.

~~~~~~

0%%[]:::::::::::::::>

~~~~~~

          Uther blamed the magic of the Old Religion for the death of his beloved wife Ygraine. He asked the High Priestess and court Sorcerer, Nimueh  to use her power over life and death to help them conceive. Nimueh did so; however, she did not tell Uther that in order to create a life, a life must also be taken to restore balance according to the laws of the Old Religion. Ygraine died in childbirth and Arthur was born. Feeling betrayed by Nimueh and the the magic of the Old Religion, the Great Purge began. 

      As foretold, all magic was being hunted down and slain. No woman, child, or creature of Magic escaped persecution. If you were even suspected of having magic, in possession of a magical artifact, or seen performing magic; death was imminent. Those found guilty of sorcery were beheaded, drowned, or burned at the stake. All were guilty, few were ever evil in any sense of the word.

      Uther first ordered all the known magic users in Camelot burned and their children drowned. 

     The Druids were next to be hunted across Camelot. Lead by chieftains, Druids are a nomadic group of peaceful sorcerers who possess powerful magic of healing and worship nature and magic in its purest form. They can communicate telepathically and recognize magic in others at a glance. They acknowledge that magic can be bad, but they believe it can be used for great good as well and strive to use it for good. But Uther believed that they were conspiring against him and Camelot. Druids although secretive and keep to the outskirts of society, are easily recognizable as they are marked with a triskele symbol on their person in their youth. Because the Druids are normally peaceful, they have magical creatures called serkets to defend their camps and settlements from outsiders. 

      The Nine High Priests and Priestesses of the Triple Goddess, are important figures in the Old Religion  Their home is the Isle of the Blessed on the Lake of Avalon. They are the gatekeepers of Avalon, the afterlife, and guardians of ancient magical relics and artifact like the Crystal of Neahtid. They are powerful seers and wielders of magic. They cannot be killed by mortal weapons. 

      The Bendrui was a group of priestesses who trained to become High Priestesses, but failed to meet the exceptionally high standards.  Girls would be chosen at birth for the priesthood. They'd be taken away from their families and brought up as initiates in the Old Religion.  Although many tried, few succeeded, for ordinary gifts were not enough: only those possessed of exceptional magical power could ever hope to be one of the Nine.

      The Blood Guard is an order of warrior-priests sworn to protect and serve the High Priests and Priestesses of the Old Religion with their lives. Their symbol is the Rowan Tree which grows at the heart of the Isle of the Blessed.  Uther had them hunted down and killed in order to kill the High Priestess, Nimueh. But she survived and vowed to seek vengeance for her friends that were massacred in the Great Purge. 

     Creatures of Magic are creatures that are born of magic and are part of the Old Religion. These include mythical creatures such as faeries, Dragons, sidhe, unicorns, griffons, and many more. Humans with magical abilities are also considered creatures of magic; sorcerers, warlock, witches, Dragonlords, and seers. Save conjured creatures and few other types, when performing magic their eyes burn gold from within. 

    In the final days of the Great Purge, Uther sought the extinction of Dragons. They were noble and powerful creatures able to breath fire, create powerful magic, heal fatal wounds, and forge immortal weapons. Such were their might that they failed a mighty kingdoms such as Daobeth. and were near-invincible. The only way to kill a dragon was to stab it through its heart, on the right side of the chest cavity.

      Dragons had a special bond with the Dragonlords, who could talk and tame them. According to the Old Religion, they are brothers to dragons, connected through their souls so that Dragons obey Dragonlords. Dragons procreate by laying eggs which can remain viable for more than thousand years, but their special bond with Dragonlords is such that dragon eggs cannot hatch without a Dragonlord. They do this by calling the unborn dragons into existence by naming the egg's occupant to bring them into the world. Thus, even if there were plenty of dragon eggs in existence, if there were no more Dragonlords, none of them would ever hatch. Uther had all dragons killed except for the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah. Uther tricked one of the last Dragonlords into believing he could make peace with the last Dragon, when the Great Dragon was called to Camelot, Uther used a stolen magical relic to chain the Great Dragon beneath Camelot to let other Kingdom's know of his might. He then had all the Dragonlords rounded up and slaughtered. Only one escaped. 

     With the chaining of the Great Dragon, oldest and wisest of them all, marked the end of the Great Purge. Magic was outlawed in Camelot and persecution of sorcerers continued for the next twenty years. Until, the prophesied Emrys comes to Camelot to fulfill his destiny with the Once and Future King.  

    Emrys is a creature of magic, born of such powerful magic by the Triple Goddess to combatant the magic lost in the Purge. As such he is one of the most powerful warlock, with a natural talent for performing magic without saying spells and enchantments, unlike humans who practice sorcery through years of training and are limited by their attributes. Emery hears the whispering of magic on the winds and can see the weaves of magic connecting all living things together and to the lands of Albion. Emrys was born by the will of the Triple Goddess and as such bares her mark of the waning, full, and waxing moon. It is only visible by moonlight or magical light. He was born to serve and protect the Once and Future King, restore magic and balance to Albion and bring Camelot into its Golden Age. 

    Such is their legacy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts found on FANDOM


	3. Birth of the Once and Future King

   

~~~~~~

0%%[]::::::::::>

~~~~~~

    Uther Pendragon, the conquering king of Camelot, stood on a white stone terrace overlooking the capitals square. He dressed regally in his ceremonial maroon and silver lining short sleeved tunic over silver chainmail armor, with a red cape that draped across one shoulder to display the Pendragon crest-a golden dragon rampant, and a heavy ornamented golden crown rested on his brow. 

     He wore his power with confidence, suitable for his high station in the kingdom and over his subjects. One black leather gauntlet clad hand rested on his sword belt, a reminder to all that he conquered this land, and would use his sword and might to uphold his authority. 

    The people were scared. In the dead of night, the Knights of Camelot invaded the homes of hundreds of peasants and artisans. They seized people from their beds. Whole families were arrested in the name of the King. Those left in the ruins of broken homes, were left wondering why. When concerned neighbors went to the Throne Room to make an audience with the king, guards turned them away saying, "It's not your place to question your King."  

   Now they were gathered in the square, fearful of what is to come. They watched as the knights gathered dried timber, kindle, and oil for the pyre, beside the execution block with ax and sharpening stone.    

     Last night his wife died while giving birth to his son. There was no complications in the birth, yet his wife lay dead. It was sorcery. When he confronted the Court Sorcerer and High Priestess of the Old Religion, Nimueh about it; she didn't deny it. She expressed to him that she could wield the power of life and death, but a price had to be paid. Uther said he understood the cost at the time and was willing to pay the price by any means necessary. He never expected the price to be the life of his wife.

     She stood there in her ceremonial robes and necklace of the Triple Goddess and calmly explained, "the Price of bringing a life into the world, was taking one out of it. The balance had to be met, and so it was." Ygraine's life for their son's whom they named Arthur. 

     In a fit of rage he wielded his sword and attempted to run her through. The sword bounced off her skin as if she wore plate armor. "No mortal weapon can kill a High Priestess, Uther." Uther looked at her eternal beauty and unaged skin. He had known her for years, but she hadn't aged a day. Defeated he sunk to the floor by his deceased wife's body. "Go, leave my sight. Leave Camelot. You are no longer friend, and henceforth banished from this land."

    Nimueh stood a moment longer, "I am sorry things had to be this way. I did not foresee it would be her death. Ygraine was my friend, as well." When he stood up screaming brandishing his sword once more, she was gone. The knights at his chambers doors rushed in at the sounds of Uther's anguished cries. 

    "Sire, what's..." They stumbled upon the sight. Eyes darting between the tear streaked face of their king and the still body on the bed. 

    "Bring me Gaius!" He croaked out.

    "Yes, my lord." One said without question. The other went to stand guard at the door once more.

     Uther did not know how long he sat on the floor beside his beloved wife. The midwife attending his son, carried him in after bathing and checking him over. Her eyes flashed gold briefly as she hummed a sweet lullaby so sooth his whimpering. Uther saw this and tensed. 

     'You have magic?" He said hoarsely. 

     "I do my lord. I am sorry for your loss, sire. " She set down Arthur in his designated cradle. No one knew of the life debt owed for Arthur's, but Nemieh and Uther alone. "I wish I could have done more for the Queen. But the prince is healthy." She didn't hear Uther rise from his position by the bed. "My people, the Druids are excellent healers..." that was all she got before Uther's sword ran her through. 

    Gaius rushed in just then, gray robes trailing behind him and salt and pepper hair wild from the late night awakening. "Uther what is it? What...what happened here?" Uther's sword dripped blood above the body of the healer, Aine. The Druid healer that Gaius picked out especially to look after the newborn's aftercare. 

    "She had magic, she used it on my son. I had to do it." He cleaned off the blade with a cloth.

     "Aine? I don't believe she would harm your babe, Sire. she's a Druid, they don't..." Uther turned his sword on his oldest friend who stood by him when he conquered Camelot. 

     "Sire?" The blade pressed closer to his unguarded throat. 

     "Are you going to betray me too, old friend." He said brokenly. 

     "What? No, never!" He whispered hoarsely. 

     "Nimueh betrayed me and now Ygraine is dead, " He lowered his sword and turned to his wife still in their bed. "She took everything from me with her magic." 

     Gaius suddenly heard a soft cooing sound, "Your babe lives, Aine didn't kill him! Why then?" _Why did you kill her, if she didn't harm your baby?_ At Uther's broken look, he moved forward to try and sooth his old friend. "All is not lost my Lord, you have a son and heir, and a kingdom to look after."

     "My son, whom my wife died bringing into this world, is tainted by evil magic that killed her. My Kingdom? People here, practice the Old Religion. Sacrificing to the pagan gods for a healthy crop yield. It is evil, Gaius. How could I have not seen it before. Sorcery. Oh, there are so many rats waiting to infest the minds of my people." He spat out. "I must purge it from the very land, or else my Kingdom will fall."

     Gaius was scared then. He himself practiced magic. If Uther thought sorcery was somehow evil, Uther would most likely kill him on the spot, if he didn't tread carefully. 

      'Magic is not evil in itself, Uther. It is a tool, only. How people use it, is on them. Do you believe me to be evil, my Lord? I I possess some magic, and have used it only for you. To heal on the battlefield. I've only ever used it for good. I ever wished you harm, my old friend."

      Uther turned to face Gaius. He looked at the man he has known for close to ten years. They marched on Camelot together. While he used sword, and lance, and mase; Gaius only used herbs, potions, and magic to heal his men. But magic could kill, he's seen it. The Old Religion sacrifices innocent lives to perform magic. Would it one day turn Gaius against him, his only friend. Kings do not have friends only subject. "I need you to prove your loyalty to me, Gaius. Bring me the names of the evil sorcerers of Camelot so they can be judged for their wickedness. " 

       'I shall do that my Lord." Gaius said at once. He bowed his head and left the King's chambers. Outside the chamber doors, he paused and took a breath. What was he about to do? There are no evil sorcerers in Camelot. Creatures of magic, those born with magical abilities, and the practitioners of the Old Religion themselves knew magic should not be used for gain. It was ordinary people who train in sorcery that can be tainted by power, and unbalance the natural order. Uther knew there are those that believe in the Old Religion. Healers, headwitches, and those that use their magic in trade. Blacksmiths, that shape fire and metal into weapons. Gaius shudders at what might happen to them. What he was going to allow happen to them.  

       He would be writing down the names of the innocent, betraying his people to be imprisoned while he was free. He had to do this or bear the same fate as poor, sweet, Aine. He briefly thought of leaving, and finding his sister in the tiny village of Ealdor in the kingdom of Essetir. But then he would bring the danger to his beloved sister's door, and the sorcerers of Camelot would still suffer. He would do as he was told, and he would save who he could, himself included. 

      When he got to his quarters within the castle grounds. He got to work preparing a list of names. His hand was shaking and he worried his script would be illegible. When he got to a familiar name, he quickly crossed it off the list. His beloved Alice would remain safe. Their relationship was complex, her not wanting to marry and have kids, but still he loved her. He poured ink over the name or else Uther would become suspicious and he couldn't have that. Rushing up the steep steps of the castle he made it back to the King's  _and Queen's,_ quarters. 

     The Guards let the out of breath man in. "I have your, ... hahu, hahu, ... the list, Sire." He said out of breath. With trembling fingers he handed off the list to Uther who snatched it up without any delay. If he had any suspicion on the wobbly handwriting or the ink stains, he gave no indication. Gaius looked on in fright for the families of the men and women on that list. He vowed that he would do everything in his power to persuade Uther from this path. If they were to stand trial, he would bear witness and testify on the behalf of his people. 

     "Good, and Gaius?" Uther turned to him. "I have one more demand of you. Renounce your position as court sorcerer, stop practicing magic from henceforth."

     Gaius had no choice, "Yes," he said reluctantly."I will, sire." 

     Uther smiled manically and Gaius's gut sank. "Guards!" Uther shouted and Gaius's shoulders tensed. When they rushed in, he handed the list of names to his Captain. "Bring me all the families on this list; men women, children. Put them in the dungeons for now. If they resist, incapacitate them, kill them if you must. But only at the last resort." 

    To another guard he barked out, "Have timber and kindling brought to the citadel's square. Take it from the roofs if need be. If they run out, have the rest of the knights chopping wood down from the surrounding forests. We'll need plenty of burning oil as well. And I'll need one volunteer to take on the task of executioner. No, it's a large task, double up and rotate roles."  He called at their retreating backs. 

     Gaius stood frozen, eyes wide;  _There would be no trials. They're all going to be killed. What have I done?_

     Uther stood by the window, looking out into the night. He looked at his castle, at the lights of the citadel, and waited. When he heard the first sounds of people screaming his heart trembled, but he was unaware of if it trembled in delight, heartbreak or something else.

      "Gaius? There will be no more magic in Camelot, it will be outlawed. that means no more healers. We'll need a non-magical way to heal the people. You traveled and learned...eh, _science_ for healing. You once said, the non-magical community was making great strides in this area, yes?"

     "Yes, Sire. My magic was never that strong, I wished to do _good_ for people, never harm." He emphasized this. "I apprenticed under a physician for many years. I used a combination of magic and science to heal your soldiers on your campaign to Camelot, sire."  

     "Well, there will be no more magic. You hear me, Gaius. You will now be the new Court Physician. Even you, shall burn at the stake if you ever use magic again. I will see to it personally." Uther threatened. 

     Gaius bowed his head in consent. He had a sister to look after. He yearned to be with her now. The last letter was dated several weeks ago. She needed help with the upcoming harvest. Uther had promised him time away after the birth of his son, but now...

     He left Uther, in his grief. He had funeral preparations to make for the late Queen. He also had to figure out a way to save as many people as possible.

~~~~~~

0%%[]::::::::::::>

~~~~~~

    Now Gaius stood in the shadows of the terrace as his king demanded of him. To watch Uther's greatest triumph, and Gaius's greatest shame. Gaius knew this to be a tactical move on Uther's part. It was a warning. _This could be you, if you betray me._

     "Citizens of Camelot,"  His steady voice that carried over the heads of his subjects, and echoed off the walls of the Bazaaar in the inner city, "Today, is the start of a new era for Camelot. An era were the common man, does not have fear the evil that has infested our great kingdom. This evil dwells within this city, and seeks to destroy it from within. This evil dwells within the blood of man, and women, and children. Even in very creatures that roam our forests. This evil is magic."

    Uther paused for effect, before he continued. "Your Queen is dead." There was a gasp among the crowd. "She was killed by magic. There was nothing I or any mortal man could do to prevent her death. The magic of the Old Religion has seen to that. Before her untimely death, she birthed a son and my heir. Your future King." 

     Almost on cue he heard a quiet wail of a newborn behind him. Gesturing the nursemaid over and taking his son in arms. "I present to you, PRINCE ARTHUR!" A cheer was heard among the crowd. 

      "This day should have been a joyous occasion, but a dark and ominous cloud now hangs over the skies of Camelot. While you lay sleeping peacefully in your beds, evil acted against your Royal family, AGAINST CAMELOT. I hear by declare death to the evil that corrupts this land, and the minds of the good citizens of Camelot. DEATH, to the sorcerers, the witches, the warlocks, the Druids, and any Creature of Magic of the Old RELIGION." There was a louder outcry among the people. 

    "Guards! Bring out, the SORCERESS!" He hollard. A struggling woman was dragged out between two guards. 

    "Please Sire, no, no! I am not evil! I do good. I teach children to count and write. I do good, I am good. Please, my Lord. Please." She sobbed as her body was tied high to a stake. 

    "And what else have you been corrupting the minds of our youth with, evil sorceress?" He demanded. 

    She shook and trembled and wailed. "Nothing, my lord. Please, I have children. They need me."

     "Your children face the same fate as you, witch. Your tears and lies do not phase me. The penalty for sorcery, is death." He raised his hand up in the air, before bringing it down swiftly. Oil was thrown on the women, and the kindling was lit. Before the fire even touched her feet, she began to scream in terror. Those screams turned into pain as the fire consumed her, and they were cut off only by her choking on the smoke and blood in her esophagus. When her screams resided, Gaius sent out a prayer to the Triple Goddess to receive her soul in peace.  

      Uther wasn't finished, "Bring the witches spawn forward. Chop off their heads." Two bound children, no more than 5 and 8 were brought to the chopping block. The tiny quaking bodies could be seen from afar. Gaius had the perfect vantage point. The executioner paused only a moment, and Gaius imagined the man's face would likely be green behind the mask that protected the man's identity. Gaius expected that the executioner would flee by next day's light, or dead. The executioners mask would not hide the identity of the man for long. 

     The executioner held a white knuckled grip on the ax as it swung down, his aim true. The quaking body was still; the head rolled out of the bag loose hair tumbled around a face still tear streaked, to settled into eyes a soft honey colored. The mouth moved once, the eyes glazed over. The child no more than 8 was dead. Sound appeared to come back into the world like the crashing of waves. Gaius heard cries and screams and retching. He heard a muffled sob behind him. 

     Uther turned to see a quaking toddler with raven black hair and terrified jade green eyes, burying her face in the draperies beside the entrance pillars. His eyes widened in shock. He knelt down to the toddler. It was Morgana, Ygraine's youngest daughter from her previous marriage. Looked down at the toddler. The ice melted in his chest.

     To the rest of the people, Morgana was Uther's ward, but as Uther looked into the pale green eyes so alike his own, he knew that his one begotten lust, sired this remarkable daughter. Not even Ygraine herself, knew that it was he and not her husband that visited her room the eve of the battlefield that left her a widow and single mother. Within the year, and against the better judgement from her two oldest brother, Tristan and Agravaine, they wed. 

    "Morgana, my dear sweet lady, what are you doing here?" He looked up at the nanny who was suppose to be watching her and her two older _half-_ siblings. The nanny trembled under his steely eyed glare. How dare she bring a toddler to witness an execution. 

    "Mama?" Her upper lip trembled and eyes got impossibly bigger on her tiny face, "Mama, where?" 

    "My dear, Mama is gone." His leather clad hand cupped the whole side of her face. Her eyes brimmed with tears. 

    "Baybee buh-er? Mama belly pop, baybee?" Inquired in her innocent two year old voice. Uther had to smile at Ygraine's choice of words for describing childbirth, before he remembered she was gone. 

      _Uther, I hope this little one is born soon, I feel I might pop at any moment._

      _Oh no, Mama pop. Hurt?_

 _Why Morgana, yes. But, childbirth is a lady's burden. When my belly pops, you'll have a baby brother...or sister. But I have a feeling this one, will be a boy._ Nimueh had promised a boy.

_Boy?_

_Yes baby brother, Arthur. Can you say, baby brother Arthur._

_Baybee bu-er, Arer._

     Ygraine, never got a chance to meet her son. "He's here. Let's go meet him, shall we?" Hardening his heart, he stood back up announcing to his Captain, "Keep going! Set up a large pyre for the bodies, unmarked graves. Keep the executions going as the the guards reset the pyre's one by one." 

     He swept Morgana into his arms, and let the executions continue. 

     The streets began to flood with the blood of the innocent children executed. The air was filled with the smell of burning human flesh. Gaius looked on in sickening horror. 

      _Not even a trial. All creatures of magic were guilty._  

     The whole of Camelot was mourning. The Great Purge had begun. 

~~~~~~

0%%[]:::::::::::>

~~~~~~ 

      It wasn't long after news of their younger sister's death that the de Boise brother's came to Camelot. They were startled by the fear and paranoia King Uther had created in such a short time. They heard the rumors circling, but withheld judgment of their brother-in-law until they had a chance to speak with him in person. When the missive arrived explaining of Ygraine's death, to discuss new alliances, and for the two brothers to collect their nieces; they rode North as fast as their mounts would allow them. A trip that would normally take a fortnight comfortable, with full company, they managed in four days. They ran their horses to the ground, leaving two lame, and a third in need to be euthanized.     

     Yet, they only spurred their mounts onward.  When they arrived to Camelot the de Bois brother's expected to find a grieving man, seeking counsel in Ygraine's only other living family, save her three daughters. Instead they found a man who has lost his mind with vengeance and paranoia. 

      "Surely, sire, you do not wish to keep the girls separated? They are blood." Exclaimed Tristan, Agravaine remained quiet. 

      "We live in dangerous times, don't you see? Magic users have already attempted to take my heirs life." Uther was saying. "I cannot have them all in danger. You two must take Elaine and Anna. Morgana is very attached already to Arthur, she would be distraught if she couldn't be with him after losing her mother." Uther was saying. Uther believed wholeheartedly that blood should look after blood. Which is why he kept Morgana as his 'ward' and wished to send the others away. Even if he couldn't acknowledge her as his daughter, the Lady Morgana would hold a high place in his court. 

     "And what of Anna and Elaine? They have never been separated before in all their lives.They love Arthur and Morgana just as equally." Was Tristan passionate argument.  

   "It would only be for few years while I sort out this treason and subterfuge business in my kingdom. I must say Tristan, I am shocked to hear that you do not believe that the people responsible for sister's death, my wife, are evil and must be eradicated from the Albion. I hoped you would once more join me in my campaign." Uther said setting down his goblet of red wine with a dangerously soft click on the wooden table. Tristan and Agravaine had joined him for a meal at the High Table, a place of important nobles within the dining hall for the knights. 

     Agravaine spoke then, "Why then Brother, don't you allows us to take both Arthur and Morgana, along with Anna and Elaine? It wouldn't be much trouble after all." 

     "Are you saying to hand over my son and only heir to live in a kingdom not his own? I think not." Uther scoffed. "I need see to his education properly. He needs to be raised in the tradition of THIS kingdom, and OUR ways. Not off in some foreign lands, being corrupted." He took a deep gulp of berry red wine. "No, its best he says here, it's best they BOTH stay here." He said giving them a steely eyed stare. 

     "But you say it's not safe, my three nieces and nephew are in danger.."

     "Are you saying I cannot keep my children safe?" Uther barked out, not realizing his slip. Luckily neither brother noticed. 

     "I am saying, Uther." Tristan gritted out. "You couldn't keep my sister safe. The responsibility for her death lies on you, solely. Magic..."  

     Uther stood up swiftly from his place. "HOW DARE YOU!"

      "NO, UTHER PENDRAGON! HOW DARE YOU?" Tristan roared at the king of Camelot. "THE OLD RELIGION OPERATES UNDER A VERY STRICT ORDER. YOU WANTED A MALE HEIR AND WENT TO THE HIGH PRIESTESS! YOU KNOW NOT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. ORDER MUST BE KEPT! THE BALANCE MUST REMAIN. YES, YOUR SON LIVES, BUT MY SISTER IS DEAD. My sister is dead." Tristan said as he sat down. 

     "You conspire against me. Nimueh put you up to this. She is evil, she corrupts the minds of good and just people with her sorcery. You speak of order. I must have order in my kingdom. I have already began. Surely you've seen the stones stained red, smelt the smoke in the air, and seen the ash on the earth. I have already began to purge Camelot of the evil, and soon I will convince the rest of Albion to join me." Uther said with a smirk.

    Tristan sat in limp shock. "The Great Purge, that is you?" He said in horror.

    "Why yes, that is what I..." He didn't get much further before Tristan through back his chair from the table. One hand resting over the warn leather of his sword belt, the other he used to through down his gauntlet. 

    "Uther Pendragon, I, Tristan de Bois. Challenge you to single combat. I will see you on the dueling grounds at sunrise tomorrow."

     "And what are your terms?" Uther said in pseudo-calmness. 

     "To the death. If I win, Camelot comes under my rule, I raise Arthur and Morgana along with Anna and Elaine. You are unfit to raise any child of my blood. That includes my nephew, son of yours or no."

     "Very well, you and your brother shall remain under my roof, as my guests. I hope you appreciate my gracious hospitality." He made a movement with his hand, waving two guards over. When they escorted the murderous looking brother's out of the hall, he called out to the younger. "Agravaine? When I kill your brother tomorrow, no hard feelings, but you shall find yourself hard-pressed to stay in Camelot when this is all over." To the guards he said, "Escort these two men to separate quarters. If they attempt to leave their chambers at all, it will be an act of war. And they should be killed on the spot. We have a truce until one of us lays dead, slaughtered by the others hand."     

 ------

 0%%[]::::::::::>

\------

      The next dawn saw Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot in a single combat duel against his brother-in-law, Sir Tristan de Bois.  The tourney grounds were original constructed to celebrate the birth of their future king. Unlike a tourney, the stands remanded silent, and dour. There was no friendly banter or wager's amongst nobles and commoners alike, nor laughter and friendly jabs. Unlike a tourney, they fought to the death. 

      The gauntlet had been thrown and fate of the kingdom, non-magical and magical alike rest in the outcome of this duel. 

      The two stood apart, armor gleaming in the light. One with dark helmet and armor, the other in bright red gambeson and silver chainmail. 

      The uneasy audience watched as the duel began. Gaius watched from the side to perform his first acting job as physician to tend to wounded of the victor and dispose of the dead body of the loser.

      The sun glinted off of shiny chainmail momentarily blinding the other knight and Uther, always the opportunist, attacked. Titian barely managed to pivot to the side, bringing his shield up to knock heavily against Uther's own shield. They stumbled back and Tristan was now on the attack. He swung his sword in a downward strike, and Uther met it head on with his own sword, their hilts locked. 

    Uther's muscles shook with the effort of keep Tristan from bearing down on him. His legs locked but he was bent at the back. When Tristan kicked out, he became unbalanced and dropped his shield in order to roll, barely hanging on to his own sword and his helmet fell off in the process. Uther tried to scramble up as quickly as possible, as to not be stabbed through the back or neck. When he did manage to get up it was in time to pivot left, nearly 360 degrees out of the way of Tristan's long armed lunge. If he had pivoted the other way, he would have been run through. Tristan was momentarily unbalanced, and Uther took the time to swing his own sword down close to the hilt, hoping to knock the sword out of his brother-in-laws hand. 

     Instead, Tristan dropped his shield, and with a two handed grip and mighty roar, swung the sword skyward, breaking the hold. He was breathing heavily. But so was Uther. They were now both without shields. Tristan threw down his helmet and revealed his own head, shoulder, and neck chainmail coif. 

     Uther had the sturdier build, shorter, with a lower gravity center, while Tristan had a slight advantage in height, lengthier with broad shouldered, and a higher center of gravity. Swinging sword expertly in an impressive show of skill and to intimidate his opponent, they circled each other. Tristan mirrored the move unfazed. Waiting for the opening. 

     "Uther give up, I know you are good with the sword, but I, the person who trained you, am superior. If it wasn't for my training and guidance, you would be nothing today. I should have never granted your wish to marry my sister, but recently widowed and heavily pregnant as she was, I couldn't leave her unprotected. You a self made King, was the better option. She would be better protected as Queen, beyond comfortable in wealth, but I see now, I was wrong." 

     "I loved Ygraine, we were happy! Of course I could protect her!" Uther screamed.

     "She would still be alive today, if it were not for you gambling her life away to the old religion." Tristan spat out. "You will die, and the Great Purge will end with the lives you have already sacrificed... I'll use your blood to make the balance so." He growled as he thrust forward. 

     Uther was prepared and swung his own sword at an upward diagonal, knocking Tristan's sword aside before thrusting forward of his own, and promptly tripped over the downed shield. Tristan recovered from his stumble to see Uther on the floor.

    "Ha! Look how the king has fallen to his knees. Are you ready to meet your worthy death?" As he advanced slowly on the king with his arm raised high to strike. The king raised his jaded eyes in defiance. "So be it. Tristan's sword sang as it swept downward in an arch towards Uther's neck, but his movement was cut short with a startled cry. Uther raised his sword in the most opportune moment, trusting forward stabbing into Sir Tristan beneath the armpit, where there was a gap between the plate armor. Tristan's own momentum impaling himself on Uther's sword. 

     Rising from his kneeling position, Uther pulled out his bloody sword with a wet squishing sound. Tristan fell, gasping for breath, not yet dead. Uther in a purely calculating and cruel move, wiped his sword on the black tunic of the dying man at his feet. He would let Sir Tristan de Bois, his brother to his late wife, die a slow and agonizing death. Tristan gasped and gurgled blood, a thin trail ran down his chin.

     "What was that old champ?" Uther said cheerly with a sadistic smile on his lips. Kicking Tristan's sword away from his reach just in case, and kneeled down. "Say again?"

      "Uther Pendragon, I curse you. You will suffer my return. Balance will restore itself. I will return. I curse you..." Tristan gasped his last breath. 

      Uther only laughed at the last feeble warnings of a pathetic dead man. 

~~~~~~

0[]::::::::::> 

~~~~~~

      Sir Agravaine de Bois was escorted to Camelots borders and then left with on two horses, his brother's horse carrying supplies and his horse he rode with Elaine and Anna riding in front. Tears nearly blinded his path and it was a good thing the horse new the journey home. His only regret; not being able to take the younger children, but they had the King's guard on them night and day. 

     Not soon after leaving Camelot's boarders did a heavy fog set in. Agravaine became sleepy. Anna and Elaine in his arms feel a sleep in their uncles arms. Agravaine was also becoming sleepy, and didn't notice the aggravation his mount was in, the pricking of their hooves on dried leaves, nor the soft wiegny.  

      Three figures emerged from the brush of trees. Suddenly alter, Agravaine barely managed to keep his horse from bucking he and the two girls off or bolting in fright. He pulled tight on the reins, and his mount neighed in irritation, turning in angry circles and stomping his mighty hooves. He checked his nieces. They were frightened and hanging on with a death grip but otherwise unhurt. 

    "Sir Agravaine, we've come for the girl. The triple Goddess requires her service. It is her duty to take up the training in the Temple of the Isle of the Blessed. Give her over willingly and I will insure her safety and you shall be granted a boom." The pale skinned, dark haired women in red said as she stood between the bulking robed figures of her Blood Guard. The Rowan tree crest the only indication that he was being addressed by one of the High Priestess herself. 

     "I have lost nearly all in such a short time in the name of the Old Religion, you wish to take my nieces as well? Why wait until now, High Priestess. Is it not true that you take daughters at birth into the fold? " 

     The High Priestess replied, "Before I sought to train this one myself. And as I was already at Court I saw no harm in keeping Anna with her family. But now that I have been banished, I must take her with me, now.The Triple Goddess only needs the younger, Sir Agravaine. The oldest may stay in your care."

     "You are the High Priestess,Nimueh?! You can't, please! Don't separate them. If you must take one, take both. They have already lost so much."

      "I hear your truth, but only children of magic can live on the Isle of the Blessed. The youngest will be trained in our ways. The only sisterhood she shall know is among our ranks." 

       "What should I do? My sister is dead. King Uther of Camelot is hunting down all creatures of magic. He blames you directly for the death of his wife, my sister, and these girls mothers. Soon, he will go after you. Anna shall be no safer with you. You make empty promises. I cannot let you take Anna."

      At his last words, the Blood Guard took up an offensive position, ready to use force. Nimueh, raised her hand in peace. "Sir Agravaine, I used hydromancy to see into the future. I've looked into the deep waters of the Lake of Avalon and see Uther's downfall, his death. I've seen you by his side as trusted confident, and I've seen you by Anna's side leading an Army into Camelot. And I've seen you crown, Morgana as Queen. Let me take Anna, train her as needed for her destiny."

     Agravaine de Bois looked down at the light haired girl still in his arms. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Alright!"

     The older brunette screamed when Nimueh reached up to take the blonde Anna from her and her Uncles arms. Nimueh, eyes flashed gold and both went limp once more. "Stay in Uther's confidence, and give false guidance to Prince Arthur. You shall see your nieces again, you have my word. To make it easier on Elaine, it will be best she forgets. Anna, come with me now. No, not Anna. You shall be baptized in the lake of Avalon. From henceforth you shall be called Morgause." Said Nimueh as the fog became suddenly thicker, her voice fading. When the fog lifted, Agravaine and Elaine where alone.

     They continued on their journey home, leaving Camelot far behind them, for now. 


End file.
